Stay With Me Kuroko X Reader
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Kuroko X Reader...Going to a new high school for your second year, plus your parents divorce destroyed a huge part of your life...but maybe a blue haired basketball player will be able to help...


"_! Come down stairs so I can give you a good-bye hug!" your father called from down stairs. You really didn't want to due to not being able to stand the man. He was always gone on business, plus ruined your family by having several mistresses across the world while married to your mother.

Their divorce was finalized last month and you were having to live with your dad since he was the adult with a stable job. Your mother was somewhere across the world living with some relatives you didn't even know, but you knew that you missed her with your entire being.

Sighing you sat up as the red paint dripped from your hair. Since the day was so hot and you wanted to paint you had sprawled a large white sheet out in your room just to paint random objects.

Sad to say that your began to sweat and longingly looked at the cool paint that covered the sheet, silently mocking your sweating form. And thats how you became your very own art project. You rubbed your feet on some empty white spots and walked down stairs. "Hello um...sweetie." your father stared at your wet red form.

"I don't mind getting some paint on me. I want be seeing you till the end of your second year in high school." your father sighed and opened his arms wide waiting for a hug. You stared at him as if he was from a different planet and walked past him.

"Leave me alone." you said simply and walked past the idiotic looking man. "That hurts _." your father dramaticly grasped his heart. You walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "You know I love you and your mama right?" your dad smiled with a tint of pink dusting his cheeks as he leaned against the door frame.

"What did you just say old man?" you turned your head slightly. Your bangs covered your face and a creepy smile was plastered on your lips. A dark aura flowed around you and your dad began to walk backwards. "S-see you in a few months." he awkwardly chuckled and ran out the door with his suitcase.

You listened to taxi drive away that had been waiting for your dad. Smiling you ran up to your room and quickly shed your clothes. Walking into the bathroom you started a shower and stepped into the warm water. You watched as red paint swirled down the drain and began to wash yourself.

When you finished you dried your hair and changed into some black shorts and a sleeveless purple hoodie. You ran down stairs and slipped on your (f/c) converse. You left the house and began to walk in the direction of Seirin High. Looking at the big building through the closed gates, you smirked. Your second year at a new high school began tomorrow. Sure none of your friends were going to be their with you, but you could always make new friends. New school, New people.

"I could always sign up for a club." you began to walk back home and think as the sun began to set. "Watch out!" a voice shouted and a pain shot through the back of your head. "What the hell!" you screamed and turned around angry. A basketball bounced onto the ground and stopped a few feet away from some boys. "S-sorry." a boy with a cat looking face apologized. You picked up the ball and tossed it to a boy with light blue hair and blue eyes. "Watch out next time." you glared.

"Kuroko when did you get here?" the group asked. "I've been here to entire time." he sighed. Turing around you continued on your way home. "Bakas." you grumbled rubbing the new sore on the back of your head. You walked into the empty house and kicked off your shoes. Walking into the kitchen you began to look through the fridge for some food and settled on making a sandwich. After eating you went upstairs and changed into your pajamas and brushed your teeth.

Crawling into bed you grabbed an extra pillow and began to cuddle it. Not even your friends knew about your cuddling problem, and you would be embarrassed if they did. Closing your eyes you quickly drifted off into the land of sleep.

"Join the literature club!", "Join the chess club!", "Like movies? Join the movie club!" people shouted left and right and shoved fliers and cards into peoples hands. You stared in horror outside the opened gates at the choas that was taking place.

"Its like the battle of troy. Trojans vs Greeks." you sweat dropped as you thought back to your studies in america. You tried slithering through the crowds but was pushed around. Several fliers and cards had made themselves at home in your arms. "Where did these even come from?" you sighed.

You dumped the papers into a trash can and began to make your way into the school building. "It doesn't seem to be too crowded in here." you thought smiling to yourself. Looking around you noticed there was hardly anyone in the halls so you decided to look around. All the classes were locked or only had a teacher finishing up preperations.

"Students please make your way to the court yard!" a voice ordered over the speakers. "Loud enough?" you thought to yourself. Making your way out to the court yard you watched as students began to take seats. "My name is Kira Makishi! 1st year! I heard the basketball club needed my help so I am offering my time!" a boy shouted on top of the school building.

"Is that a monkey?" you grumbled and placed your hands on your hips. People began to mumbled and look up. "Those brats again." a teacher grumbled and made his way back into the school. "Another one takes the bait." a boy with black hair sighs. "They never learn." the boy with a cat face from yesterday grumbled.

"Whats going on?" you asked the boys. "If you want to join the basketball club you gotta prove yourself." the boy with a cat face sighed. Just to join a club? Sighing your listened as the roof door was kicked open and the teacher dragged the students down. The teacher began to scold them while the students listened, you couldn't help but snicker.

"S-so...T-tired..." your groaned as you walked out of the school building. Classes had been rough and you had more homework than they usually give in america. I mean this is like three days worth of american homework for one days worth!

The sound of leather hitting the ground broke your concentration. Turing your head slightly you quickly ducked as a basketball hit the trash can that was behind you hard. "I think basketballs are more attracted to me than guys." you groaned.

"I'll get it for you kuroko!" a girl with pink hair ran past you and grabbed the ball. "You didn't have to get it for me momoi." kuroko sighed and appeared out of nowhere beside you. You jumped slightly and placed your hand over your heart. "Is this guy trying to give me a heart attack?" you thought to yourself.

"Hello again." kuroko turned towards you. "um...Hi..." was all you were able to say, still trying to recover from your almost heart attack. "I'm sorry I almost hit you with the ball." he bowed as momoi rushed back over to you.

"Kuroko I wanna see you play some more!" momoi cheered and ignored you. "Its getting late and # 2 seems tired." kuroko sighed and began to walk away. "O-OK! I'll see you later!" momoi waved good-bye to her crush and began to walk home herself.

"Wierdo's." you grumbled and picked up your bag that had fell off your shoulder when you ducked for cover. It seemed to weigh a bit more than last time but you shrugged it off. Little did you know an adorable ball of fur was inside your bag, eating what was left of your lunch and taking a little vacation to your home...


End file.
